Alarik - Legend of Tamriel
by RassenReaper
Summary: Living an adventurous life full of danger, a man decides to settle down to try and escape it all. Starting a family and attaining happiness for the first time in a long time, it's taken away from him. The Nine Divines throw him back into the fray, back into the life he can't seem to escape. Will he ever hope to find peace? BAMF MC.


**Introducing my new story! This is really just kind of a pilot to see how well it does, but I'll more than likely write more of it. I have the entire story planned out as well as my OC's backstory, which is fairly dense, as well as accurate to the Elder Scrolls timeline. I'm pretty excited for this story and how it'll turn out. Just a word on the MC though, he's going to be a fucking badass. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Chop!*

*Chop!*

Pieces of wood lay halved on opposing sides of a stump. Each pile steadily growing as the woodsman split them with ease. The man had been working for six hours now, chopping the smaller pieces of wood for the town he lived in, Helgen. It was a simple job, but he liked it. He needed simple. His life had far too many complexities in it, so he welcomed his current life. It was peaceful.

The man wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he somewhat leaned on the ax. The man was a burly looking fellow with a strong build, standing at about 6'1''. He had graying raven hair that fell back to his neck, with the same color beard, which was neatly shaven and kept at a reasonable length. He had scars marring his face, but rather than looking disfigured, he looked very intimidating. One could obviously see that he was in the forester profession.

The man exhaled and looked up towards the sky. He watched as the clouds gently drifted by in the late afternoon sun. After taking in the view for a moment, he looked back down at the accumulated piles of wood.

"Guess I'll get this back to town and call it a day. Hey Haki! Help me out with this would ya? It's about time we call it a day," the man yelled over to the girl sitting underneath a tree some yards away.

The girl was exhausted from the long day's work, so she had been taking a break. She was only seven, so she could hardly keep up with her father. She was sporting a beige tunic, green pants, and a crimson belt around her waist. She had bright blonde hair and stunningly blue eyes, that currently looked exhausted.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "Aw do I have to?" the girl pouted.

"Yes. Now get your butt over here and help me load this wood in the cart so we can go home," the man commanded.

The girl sighed once again and got up begrudgingly, and walked over to her father with dragging footsteps. She started picking up the pieces of wood and setting them in the cart like her father had shown her.

"Come on now you're young. You should be brimming with energy," the man teased while poking his daughter with a piece of wood before throwing it up on the cart.

"Yeah, that was like, 6 hour ago me, before you made me carry a bunch of wood around like a pack horse," the girl scowled.

The older man smirked at this as he continued to load up the cart. "Yes but that's how you'll get strong just like your old man," he said with a grin.

The girl turned to her father with excitement in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean it? If I keep doing this and moving all this heavy stuff I'll get strong like you?" This brought a warm smile the man's face. He ruffled the girl's hair with a chuckle.

"For sure squirt," the man teased. The girl then pouted at the "insult" and the action.

After the man removed his hand from the girl's head, the girl glared up at him. "Just you wait pa. Once I'm older, I'll be bigger than you and then I'll be the one looking down at you messin' up your hair!"

The man chuckled again at this. "I sure hope so. If you couldn't beat an old man at his own game I'd disappointed!" Haki put a fire behind her eyes as she decided to rise up to the challenge.

"Ha! Just you wait old man! I'll get big and strong and kick your butt!" the girl exclaimed, pointing her finger to the sky.

The man just smiled. "Alright enough lollygaggin' let's get this wood to town." The girl just beamed up at her father as they started walking with the horse that was pulling the cart.

As they walked, the man looked over at his daughter with a proud gleam in his eye. 'Man they sure grow up fast. She's a strong young lass, sure to grow up into a fine, strong woman someday.' Unknown to her, the girl didn't notice her father's proud look as she was too busy wrapped up in her own curious mind, watching all the different bugs fly around and all the plant life that they passed. Pretty soon the duo passed through the town gates and headed towards the sawmill to store the lumber they had gotten for the day. As they passed the townsfolk, they exchanged greetings, with the girl smiling and waving, and the man simply offering a slight smile with a 'good afternoon'.

When they arrived at the sawmill after a short walk, the two began unloading the wood into the storage hut.

"Make sure you stack 'em like I showed you, nice and even with enough support so the stack doesn't go and fall," the man said.

"Yeah pa I know," the girl said, making sure she stacked each piece in the best possible position. While they were doing that, a Nord walked up to the man.

"Hey there Ric! Nice day today ain't it!" the Nord said with a smile.

"Oh hey there Lorod. What can I do for you today?" Ric asked the man with a smile, turning from his wood stacking to face him.

"Well we just ran out of wood for the fire pit so I came over to buy some once I saw you come into town," the Lorod said, keeping his friendly smile on his face.

"Sure thing. How much you need?"

"Oh I'd say about three bundles will do for now."

"Sure thing. That'll be nine Septims. I got some bundles ready to go over there next to the mill," Ric said gesturing towards said bundles with his finger.

"Alright here ya go. Thanks Ric!" Lorod handed Ric the payment and Ric slipped it into his small money pouch he kept on his waist.

"Anytime Lorod."

"I'll just take one bundle for now. I'll come by tomorrow and get the other two. Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow." With that, the man left with his bundle in hand.

"Hey pa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you charge less than everyone else for our wood?" the girl asked with a curious look. Ric pondered for a moment before replying.

"Well I guess it's because we aren't trying to make a living doing this, just help our fellow townspeople out. We already have plenty to live off of, plus we can catch our own food, so we don't really have to buy it from other people," Ric replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Kinda. I'd think you'd want to make more money so you can get cooler stuff, like swords and stuff!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well hun, that's where you're wrong. Life isn't about trying to become wealthy to buy all the 'cool' stuff. Life is about helping out those around you without expecting anything in return, earning friendships along the way. I'd give out our wood for free but the townsfolk won't accept that and pay me what people usually pay the other foresters. That's why I charge people so little," Ric lectured the girl. Haki listened with wide eyes, drinking in every word. She always loved listening to her father's life advice. She idolized her father. She thought he was the coolest person around, and she wanted to grow up to be just like him. Ric, knowing this, couldn't be prouder. He just hoped that the girl wouldn't have to go through all the troubles he's had to deal with in his adventure filled life.

"Alright, now that we're all done, let's put Flare here in the stable and head home. Sound good?"

"Yup!" the girl beamed up at the man.

Ric unhooked Flare from the cart and led him to the stables with Haki in tow. After he put Abbard in the stable with some food and water, he and his daughter began heading towards the gate. Their home was a short distance from Helgen. Just about a fifteen minute walk. As Ric past the gate guard, he gave a short wave.

"Evening Jon."

"Evening Ric." The guard stopped Ric before he could pass him though. "Be careful out there. Apparently bandits have been raiding caravans along this road. If we weren't so short staffed lately, we'd be able to do something about it, but unfortunately the Legion is taking all the extra soldiers it can get to fight the Stormcloaks. Guess that includes general guard duty guys. You should probably keep a weapon on you, like that ax or something," the guard expressed with some concern. The forester had become an integral part of their village just a few short years ago. He was now the main source of lumber in Helgen as well as an all around nice guy helping all those that asked him for something. He had even helped fend off a few wolves from his boy a few years ago. He didn't want Ric to go and get himself killed by some ruffians for no reason.

"Ah I'm not too worried. I'd be surprised if they'd attack one guy so close to a town," Ric said with doubt.

"Yeah I know but just be on the lookout," Jon said still voicing his concern.

"Alright alright I'll keep an eye out. See ya tomorrow Jon." With that Ric and his daughter left through the gates to head to their little cabin. After they were a good ways from the gate, Haki broke the silence that had been accumulating.

"Hey pa? Why are bandits bad people? Like, why do they do bad things?" she asked looking at the ground in thought, before looking up at her father.

He looked at her bright blue eyes with his softened teal ones. "Well, that's somewhat of a tough one to answer. But I'll try. Bandits are bandits because they don't like following the rules. Sometimes they enjoy breaking the rules, and more often than not, that includes doing bad things, sometimes terrible things. Because they don't live under any rules, they can do whatever they want, which makes them dangerous, but also scum. There are exceptions though. Some people are forced to be in bandit groups, others because they're paid to do it. But most are just rule breakers that take what doesn't belong to them," he explained.

"Wait if bandits pay other people to do bad things, doesn't that make them bad too?" Haki asked with confusion.

"Not necessarily. You pay for a sword like any tool, just like you would a mercenary. What you do with that is up to you, not the sword. The difference is that the people being paid are living beings. Sometimes they do enjoy it. Sometimes they're just good at what they do. It depends really. Sorry, not much of an answer, but all true," Ric said with a sheepish grin and chuckle.

"Actually I think I kind of get it." The girl furrowed her eyebrows in thought adorably. "But I guess bad people will do bad things, but sometimes good people will do bad things if they have to. Right?" She looked up at her father with a cute look of confusion.

"Yeah that about sums it up I guess," Ric said with a smile.

"Okay I have another serious question for you." As Haki said this, she stopped walking to have Ric stop a few steps in front of her, turning to her with a curious expression.

"Can I. Ride. On your shoulders." She said this with the most serious expression possible, not even asking. It took a minute to process, but after a few seconds, Ric burst out laughing.

After a few mirthful seconds, he reeled himself back in to answer her 'question'.

"Hehehe sure thing squirt." Throughout his laughing attack, she kept her face deadly serious, until he responded, making her laugh herself. Mid laughter, Ric picked her up by her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight. He lifted her up on his shoulders with ease and held her ankles while she had her hands on his forehead to keep her balance.

"How's the view up there squirt?" Ric asked still grinning. She was still slightly laughing before she responded.

"Oh it's great! I think I can see Whiterun from here!"

"Yeah I'm sure," Ric chuckled. "Anyway, how about something a little more exciting?"

Haki cocked her head curiously. "Like what?"

"Like this!" As the words left his mouth, he sped off running, easily giving a Khajjit a run for his money, zig-zagging about in the road as he ran towards their home. All the while, Haki was holding on for dear life, although she was yelling in delight at the fast-paced agility ride. From the way he moved, you'd think Ric was a war courier with how fast he was moving. But this just furthered the fun Haki was having. After a short while, the duo reached their little cabin. It was a simple construct made from the local wood, consisting of three rooms in total and a spacious front porch. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was home.

Ric bursted through the door and slammed Haki into the couch made from straw and furs. When he did this she was already laughing uncontrollably.

"Again! Again! Again!" she chanted.

"No that's enough Ki. Maybe tomorrow," Ric said with a warm smile. "Right now you need to wash up for dinner!" he said playfully.

"Hey so do you! You worked way harder than me after all," Haki pouted with her arms crossed.

"You worry about you. Now go or no seconds for you!" Ric mock scolded.

"Ugh fine. You better make something yummy!" she yelled over shoulder as she walked towards the stream in the back yard. Ric shook his head at her and headed towards the kitchen. He had a window that had a perfect view of the stream just so he could keep an eye on her. (A/N. not like that you perv) He was a little more worried than usual, especially with what Jon said. He didn't think that bandits would come near here, but a parent couldn't help but worry.

"Hmm, I think I'll make rabbit stew tonight. The conies I caught in the traps yesterday should be good to go," Ric mumbled to himself. He prepared the necessary dishes and went out on the front porch to grab the pair of rabbits hanging up. He walked back inside and began filleting them. Once he was done with that, he started boiling the water and adding spices for the broth. He also started cutting up vegetables, all the while glancing outside to check on Haki. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he just kept on with his stew.

"Oh you know what, I bet I have some herbs out front that will go great with this," he mumbled to himself. He went out to the porch where he kept a small selection of herbs and alchemical plants used for cooking mostly, as well as healing minor wounds. After picking a few, he was satisfied, and went back inside to add them. He started adding the rabbit meat when he glanced outside to find Haki no longer there.

"Huh. She must be done already." He finished putting the meat in the stew and went outside to get Haki.

He walked over to the stream just to find her clothes were still hanging on a nearby tree branch.

"Hmm. Did she wander off again?" he wondered. Then suddenly, a thought came to his mind. A terrible thought that threw a pit in his stomach. It was what Jon had said earlier. Bandits.

Ric suddenly got serious, completely forgetting about the dinner he was making. He kneeled down and glanced at the ground for any sign that someone had been there besides Haki. His eyes hardened when he saw small bare feet footprints in the ground leading away from the stream.

"Doesn't seem like anyone else was here, maybe she really did just wander off. No, I have to make sure." Ric couldn't stand the thought of losing his little girl. She was the world to him. Ever since his wife died the year before from that terrible sickness, Haki was the only thing he had left that he cared about. He was slightly overprotective, but it was because he knew what was out in the world, and more importantly who.

He stood up and began following the footprints, with them leading him towards the side of the house. He then realized that they just lead up to the outhouse. And just like that his battle-hardened eyes softened as he walked up to the outhouse door.

He knocked on the door. "Ki? Are you in there?" No answer. He frowned at this.

"Come on Ki answer me," he said as he knocked on the door. After no answer again, he forced the door open, only to find it unlocked and empty. Thoroughly confused now, he checked the ground for footprints again, only to find none.

"What in the nine divines is going on?" he mumbled to himself.

Then suddenly he was attacked from behind by a small creature that wrapped it's arms around his waist, startling him.

"Boo!" In mere moments, the small creature was on the ground pinned by the man with a knife to it's throat. Seeing frightened blue eyes staring back at his, he paled in realization. It was his Ki, tears already forming in her eyes. He jumped back off the girl and threw the dagger to the side with a horrified expression.

"Ki!" He looked on her small naked form with fear. Fear that he made his own daughter fear him. After a few moments of excruciating silence, Ric bolted forward and scooped up Haki in a tight hug.

"Ki I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just reacted! You can't sneak up on me like that!" Tears started forming in his eyes as well. After she got over the shock, she started sobbing into his tight embrace.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry pa. I j-just thought I c-c-could scare y-you as a j-joke," she choked out between sobs.

"Don't just disappear like that either! You had me so worried!" Ric yelled in relief.

"I-I'm s-sorry pa," she sobbed.

"Shhh it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. I just love you so much you can't do those things to me. Okay?" he said pulling her away from his embrace. She sniffled and nodded. He picked her up with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Now then lets get some clothes on you and let's go eat dinner. Sound good?"

She sniffled again. "Yeah pa sounds good."

"Okay then," he said as he patted her back.

As he walked in the cabin, two pairs of eyes were looking on the retreating forms on the man and the small child.

"That wasn't no ordinary reaction. That guy's dangerous. We need to be careful. We definitely need to tell the boss about this."

"Yeah that's for sure. That was insanely fast, I almost didn't see him move. And where did that dagger even come from?"

"I have no idea. But that girl of his is really nice though. The risk almost might be worth it." The man said licking his lips with a sick gleam in his eye.

"By the eight you are gross sometimes." The other man just shrugged, as the two left their hiding spots.

XXX

Dinner that night was unusually quiet. After both were done, Haki looked up from her bowl for the first time since she started eating.

"Thanks pa. That was super yummy."

Ric just gave her a sad, loving smile. "I'm glad Ki. Alright off to bed. I'll be there in a bit. I'm going to clean the kitchen up then wash up myself, okay?" Haki just gave a small nod. She got up but before she left the room, she walked up and gave Ric a hug. Taken aback slightly, he quickly hugged her back in a tight embrace.

"I sorry pa. I shouldn't of done that."

"No Ki I'm sorry. I shouldn't of responded the way I did. I love you Ki."

"I love you too pa," Haki whispered out. They released each other, and Haki then headed off for bed. Ric just sighed and turned to clean up the mess they made.

"Damn it, I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but if I'm being honest, I'm a lot slower than I used to be." Ric just sighed as he brought the dishes to the sink. "And to think I thought chopping trees down would keep me in shape."

XXX

The next morning, Ric woke up before Haki did like always, with her snuggled up next to him. He smiled, then kissed her on her head gently and got out of bed to do his morning routine. A short while after Haki woke up groggily to the noises of the morning, which included Ric and his "to and fro" about the house. She sat up to begin her morning routine as well, which took considerably less time than her father's, but then again, he did all the morning chores, which she knew was bound to change in the coming years if not sooner.

Walking out in the short hallway, Haki made her way to the kitchen. Knowing her father, he'd have breakfast on the table already. Smelling the scents of home cooking, Haki entered the kitchen where Ric was cooking up some food for them both before they began the day.

"Good morning sleepy head. Food'll be ready in about ten minutes hun," Ric said glancing over his shoulder. Haki just nodded tiredly at this, and made her way to the outhouse to do her business.

Upon returning, she sat at the table to await the delicious food that would soon be in front of her. Ric was grateful that she wasn't a picky eater. That meant he could make sure she ate everything she needed to grow up healthy as she could.

After a short time of silence passed, only to be interrupted by the chirping birds and sounds of cooking, Ric finally finished and set two plates of food on the table.

"There ya go hun. Eat up."

"Thanks pa."

Without needing further indication, the two ate their food in comfortable silence, enjoying the peaceful morning.

Once they both finished, Ric cleaned the kitchen up a bit before getting ready to head into town for another day's work, daughter in tow. Once both were fully dressed with their packed lunches Ric made before breakfast, they started towards the road that was about half a mile off that would lead them to Helgen.

"Ready for another hard day's work?" Ric asked his little girl with amusement.

"You know it pa!" Haki exclaimed, holding a fist out, grinning madly at the taller man. Ric couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's outburst.

"I'm sure you are," Ric said still chuckling.

XXX

Once they got into town, they were met with a surprising sight. Imperial soldiers were everywhere. Walking through the gates a little worried, Ric stopped to ask the local town guard what was going on.

"It seems like they set up shop here. Apparently the Stormcloaks set up a camp not too far from here. They won't say where though," the guard informed, eying the soldiers warily.

"Alright thanks. Try not to let them harass you too much," Ric said poking fun at the guard.

"Yeah, yeah. Go chop your wood." Ric chuckled at the guard's response and preceded to head to the saw mill, his daughter hot on his heels.

Once they got to the sawmill, out of earshot of the Imperials, Haki had a hard look on her face, deep in thought. Seeing this, Ric decided to see what was troubling her.

"You know, you keep making that face it might just stay that way." Haki looked up at her father with a lighthearted glare. "Okay what's up?"

"It's just, why are all these soldiers here? Didn't that guard yesterday say that they were all off fighting those one guys?"

"Well, I guess 'those one guys' happened to come here, or at least close enough to here to make these soldiers make this town their base." Growing a worried expression, Haki looked up to her father.

"You don't think that they'd come here and fight, do you pa?"

"Eh. I doubt it. Any group of rebels can clearly see they're outnumbered here. Nothing will happen, promise," Ric said to the girl with a warm smile, putting her at ease.

"Plus you'd protect me for sure!" The now cheery girl yelled out.

"You got that right. With my life. Anyway, let's grab out cart and head out to the forest, okay?"

"Aye sir!" And with that, the duo proceeded to collect their horse and cart, as well as their many tools, and went into the forest to finish up what they were doing yesterday.

XXX

After working in the forest for around six hours, Ric and Haki had a full cart of firewood to sell to the townspeople, and more than likely be providing to the stationed soldiers free of charge. Ric wanted to be completely out of the Imperials radar, given his past. Luckily no one really knew what his face looked like back in his glory days. That's how he was able to settle down and start a family, even though he had to witness the untimely death of his beautiful and caring wife a year back. Haki had taken it particularly hard, but after enough time had passed, she eventually bounced back to her normal cheery self. She still occasionally had her emotional breakdowns though, where she would cry in her father's arms during some nights. Thankfully those were getting fewer and farther between.

Exiting the forest and coming up to the town, Ric noticed a commotion going on somewhere in the town, as well as black smoke rising from somewhere on the edge of town. Hardening his expression, he proceeded cautiously, lifting his daughter on the horse.

"What's going on pa?" the girl asked curiously looking on the rising cloud of smoke.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it doesn't concern us. Let's just get the wood unloaded and go straight home," Ric said with a sharp voice.

"But pa! You said we'd get bread from the inn for dinner tonight!" the blonde complained.

"I don't want to here anything more out of you now be quiet," Ric said a bit more coldly than he intended. His attention being focused on the ongoing commotion, he didn't notice the tears starting to form in the girl's eyes. After a few silent moments of walking alongside the horse, Ric glanced at his daughter to see tears flowing down her face. Grabbing his full attention, he turned towards the silently sobbing girl, realizing his mistake.

"Oh Haki I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just worried what was going on is all. Listen, if nothing is going on and its safe, we can go get some bread, okay?"

Looking up at her father with tear filled eyes, she sniffled softly and nodded. "Okay," was her weak response.

Lifting her off the horse, he carried her in his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Sorry for crying again pa. I don't try to," the girl said, wiping some of her tears away with her sleeve.

"No it's okay hun it was my fault. How about we unload the cart tomorrow and head home early with some bread. How's that sound?"

Pulling back to look at her dad in the face, she nodded vigorously with a weak smile, then returned to resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright come on Abbard (the horse), let's get you in the stable.

Eventually coming to the saw mill, Ric unhooked Abbard from the cart and put him in the small stable next to the mill. The mill being on the opposite side of the town where the smoke was coming from, Ric couldn't get a good few what was going on. Once Abbard was in the stable with food and water, Ric led Haki by the hand to the inn in the middle of town.

On his way, he asked a passing frantic looking Imperial what was going on where the smoke was coming from.

"It was a small Stormcloak attack. No more than ten. They we managed to drive them off rather easily, but they also managed to set fire to a locals house. Now if you'll excuse me I have to report to my superior." Taking his leave, the Imperial marched away to the elaborate captain's tent set up not to far away. Briefly looking at the retreating Imperial, Ric then looked to the smoke that was coming from the burning house. Squeezing his daughter's hand reassuringly, they began making their way to the inn once again.

Upon entering, Ric noticed several sad looking adults gathered around a child no older than his daughter.

"Hey go ask Hiora for two loaves of bread. Tell her to put on my tab," Ric said to his daughter, wanting to find out the reason behind the heavy air of sadness in the room. Leaving his daughter to fetch the bread from the head barkeep, Ric walked up to one of the gathered adults.

"What happened?" Ric asked the Breton in a hushed tone. Briefly giving Ric a glance, he responded. "During the Stormcloak attack, Galmar's house was set ablaze in the crossfire by a pair of dueling mages. It burned Galmar and his wife alive, little Algot here escaping just to hear their screams of agony," the Breton said in an equally hushed tone.

"Poor kid. Anyone going to take him in?"

"Not to my knowledge. I sure hope so though. The boy must be traumatized, if the shell-shocked expression isn't anything to go by," the Breton said, indicating the boy with a nudge of his crossed arms.

Feeling a tug at his shirt, Ric turned around to see Haki staring curiously at the boy her age.

"What's wrong with him pa?" she asked quietly.

"His mom and dad were taken from him recently," Ric said somberly. As if immediately knowing what the poor boy was going through, Haki stepped forward in front of the boy. Kneeling down, Haki lifted the boy's chin so his eyes met hers.

"Hey there! I'm Haki. What's your name?" the girl asked with one of the brightest smiles she could muster. After a few moments, the boy registered that the girl in front of him asked him a question.

"I-it's Frothar," the now named Frother replied meekly.

"You seem like you're pretty hungry. I just got this bread. You wanna share it with me?" At first the boy was going to decline her offer, but after the fresh baked scent entered his nostrils, he found it incredibly difficult to do so. After a few moments contemplation, he nodded his head once. Beaming, Haki tore off a piece of the fresh bread and handed it to the grieving boy. Taking it with both hands, the boy took a small bite out of the warm substance.

"It's good," the boy said softly, some color returning to his pale cheeks. Smiling warmly, Haki just nodded. "It sure it! I get to come by here every once and a while to get some. It's one of my favorite things!" Eating a small piece herself, she watched the boy finish his piece off.

Standing back, watching the ordeal, Ric was just smiling as his little girl. Her ability to brighten up anyones day was a rare treasure that he held dearly to him. During his worst nightmares, she would always be laying there right beside him cheering him up, trying to rid him of the thoughts of his past with her angelic smile. After the two children talked for a little while, Haki stood up.

"Alright Frothar, I got to go now. You think we can play tomorrow?" Nodding his head approvingly, Haki smiled at the boy and turned to leave. "Cool! See ya later!"

Chuckling at his daughter, Ric left the inn with her in tow with now only one loaf of bread. The adults that were still in the room were left with warm hearts from what they had just seen.

"That sure was fun. You think I can play with him tomorrow?" Haki asked her dad.

"Oh I don't see why not," he replied with a smile, garnering a 'Hooray!' from the little bundle of joy.

On the way back to their cottage, Haki had asked Ric for a shoulder ride once again, a request he happily obliged in. He began to regale her a tale from his more adventurous days, Haki being completely enraptured by the awesome story. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe how cool her dad was. It made her want to know why he doesn't do cool things anymore. Busy telling his tale, Ric failed to notice a presence in the woods a short distance away from the duo's home.

Halting mid-stride, Ric suddenly snapped his attention to the right, but it was too late. With the sound of an arrow being loosed, Ric's calf roared in pain. Grunting from the shot, he dropped to one knee, and set Haki on the ground.

"Pa what's wrong!? What happened!?"

"Haki I need you to listen to me. I want you to run back to Helgen and find Lorod. Don't ask questions just go. NOW!" Ric commanded. Not understanding what was going on, Haki just stood there in confusion.

"HAKI. RUN. NOW," Ric shouted this time. But Haki just stood there like a deer in headlights, backing away from her father.

"Haki I need you to ru-" *BANG*

And just like that, Ric's world went black.

* * *

 **So there it is. A bit of backstory coming up as well as Ric's return to the fray! Drop a review and tell me what ya think! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
